A day with tres
by Oni To Neko
Summary: This is my first Trinity Blood fanfic...along with my first fanfiction all together, so wish me luck... It's simply called a day when Tres when a simple misplaced memory turns into a funny event with none other then Tres.


-1

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Trinity blood or any of its characters. If I did….Tres would be my baby and that is that 

"Tres! Tres!!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs, looking about the Vatican in a paniced manner.

"Tres!! My Baby! Where are you?!" I shouted, running down a nearby hall.

It didn't make any sense, he was usually very easy to find--well mostly, a person as tall of him could be easily spotted if you looked hard enough…and I of all people should have been able to fine him--but today I couldn't find my dearly beloved Tres anywhere.

_This doesn't make any sense…_ I thought to myself, as I leaned over to catch my breath. Standing there for a moment or two, I looked around once more, before heading over towards a nearby fountain and sitting down on the rim. The fountain I was sitting at, was the same fountain I had choose to meet Tres everyday thus far--but not today--today…he wasn't here.

"Tres-kun…where are you…?" I asked myself in a bit of a whimper. Sitting there all alone, I couldn't help but worry about where my beloved Tres-kun could be….it just didn't make sense…no at all…

"Where could he be? Did he get hurt--or kidnapped?!" I began to panic, quickly thinking of the worst possible siturations that came to my mind--along with the stupidest.

"…Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…?" I asked myself densely, tilting my head to the side as the panic emotions I felt were quickly replaced by memories of something Tres had told me yesterday…

_"Will you be meeting me at the fountain tomorrow Tres?" I asked, skipping beside him._

_"Negative…" Tres responded, "I have a mandatory examination at 1600 hours tomorrow. Command requested by the professor…"_

_"Oh Poo…" _

_"Term unable to be found in dictionary…" _

"Oh yeah!!" I squealed out loud and leapt to my feet. Giving a bit of a giggle, I turned and immediately ran off in the direction of the professor's laboratory.

"It seems that your systems are running perfectly." The professor said, as he pulled the wires from Tres' body. "Please try to keep it that way.."

"Affirmative…" Tres said as he began to put back on his clothes. He had just gotten his pants on, when the sound of the door sliding open was heard as I came into view.

Standing there silently, I just stared at Tres for a moment, a red streak shooting across my face before I let out a scream.

"KYAAAA!! Nakie Tres!!" Beginning to flail my arms about, I turned and ran away as quickly as I possibly could.

The professor and Tres stood there staring for a while, before the professor looked over towards Tres.

"You probably should go after her before she hurts herself…" he said.

"Affirmative." Tres said, standing up, slipping on his coat and heading after me.

Flopping over on the ground. I laid there, panting heavily--trying my best to catch the breath I had lost.

_Damn…I've never run that fast…_ I thought to myself, continuing to struggle to breath. Laying down flat on my back didn't seem to be helping much at the point…I was just completely exhausted. _Especially from Tres…_

"Status point Lotus?" a familiar voice came from above me.

Opening my eyes, I found Tres standing over me, staring straight down at me.

"Tres!!" I squeaked out in surprise, and leapt backwards--not really thinking about the consequences could be in doing so.

"Eee!!" I squealed out as I soon found out what those consequences where, as I strumbled backwards, falling straight into the cold waters of the fountain that stood behind me. Coughing and sputtering, I struggled to pull myself from the fountain, before I found myself being lifting into the air by Tres' strong arms.

"My baby…" I cooed softly.

"Negative on bab--"

"Tres…can you just drop it for once….?" I asked.

Tres stared down at me silently, before pulling my closer to him. The closeness of his slightly warm body caused me to doze off.

"….Affirmative….Mother…" Tres spoke softly.

The end.


End file.
